


Mother's Love

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, Futa, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: The bond between a mother and a daughter is a beautiful thing.  For a few families, this bond expresses itself in a 'different' manner.





	1. Kali's Love

Blake was a pretty light sleeper, a lesson she’d learned form a lifetime in the White Fang. Hearing a small click was enough to rouse her, and she sat up in her bed, holding her sheets up to cover her bare chest, since she slept in the nude. Her mom, Kali, had just fitted something over the door’s latch. Was that a lock? “…Mom?”  
  
Kali spun around, smiling. “Oh, good morning Blake! Sorry to wake you up, I was just getting some minor renovations done. That was the last thing.”  
  
Blake’s room was in her house’s basement, where it was easier to stay cool in the punishing Menagerie heat. That very solidly constructed door was the only way in or out. “Mom, what are you doing?”  
  
Kali shook the lock a few times, making sure it was solidly attached. “Like I said, just a few renovations. I’ve been so worried about you, you know. If you were to run away again…I don’t know if I could handle it. So, I’ve decided to make sure that you can’t!”  
  
Blake stared at her mother in shock, then leapt out of bed, her state of undress entirely forgotten. “You’ve got to be kidding, Mom, that’s insane. You’re going to imprison me here!?”  
  
Kali shook her head, looking genuinely sad that her daughter didn’t agree with her plans. “Don’t think of it like that, Blake! You’re just…grounded, is all. One year for every year you ran away from home.”  
  
“You’re planning on keeping me here for a  _decade!?”_ Blake exploded. “No! Absolutely not! Even if you try, I’ll spend every hour of every day trying to escape! And even if that fails, it will  _never_ mean that I’ll act like everything is fine.”  
  
Kali, despite the harsh words, smiles reassuringly at her daughter. “Don’t worry, Blake, you  _will_ love it here. I’ll make sure of that.”  
  
She started to walk closer to Blake, who started nervously backing away. “I’ll keep going for as long as it takes. By the end, you’ll be begging for mommy’s love to fill you up, every single day. And I will, because I love you. You’ll get all the mommy’s love that you want.” Blake backed up until she reached her bed, and with one swift push Kali shoved her back, the back of Blake’s knees hitting the side and forcing her to fall onto her back.  
  
Kali stripped her own clothes off rapidly, leaving her as naked as her daughter. She was more mature, with more curves than Blake’s leaner physique. But that wasn’t the only difference. Her massive, barbed cock hardened as she admired Blake underneath her, her pussy mostly obscured by her heavy, swinging balls. “Such a beautiful daughter I have.”  
  
Blake shook her head, panicked. “Mom, you’ve got to come to your senses! What the  _hell-”_  
  
Without warning, Kali wrenched Blake’s legs apart and shoved her cock inside, making sure to keep pressing in until she slammed against her daughter’s cervix. Blake shrieked, her juices abruptly staining the bedsheets at the feeling of the massive intrusion. “Mmm…I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, my little kitty.” Kali withdrew just a bit, then started slowly and forcefully fucking Blake, giving her daughter plenty of time to let the scraping feeling of the spines on Kali’s cock work into her mind, deep seated instincts driving her to  _love_ this, to  _crave_ it, despite the circumstances.  
  
Blake shook her head weakly, trying to deny the feelings. “I-I’m not-!”  
  
Kali angled herself back slightly, letting a long line of her barbs scratch directly across Blake’s g-spot, making her daughter whine as her body tried to force her to give in. “What was that? Don’t you love me, Blake?”  
  
“Nn-nnuh…”  
  
Her mother pressed in deeper, working the tip of her cock against Blake’s cervix. “Don’t you want mommy’s love? You’ve gotta…unf…take it  _all_ inside of you…let me give my love to your center, where it can stay and keep you warm and happy…” Blake tensed herself up, trying to keep her mother out of her most sacred place, but that just tightened herself up more and let Kali’s barbs scrape deeply across her walls, making her mewl helplessly as her brain filled with the sensation, everything that wasn’t her mommy’s cock just getting fuzzier, more indistinct, less  _important._  
  
Kali groaned deeply as she finally managed to breach Blake’s final barrier, her daughter twitching and yelping with each individual barb that scratched through her cervix. Her brain felt like it was melting, it was all too much! Her faunus instincts took over, offering ultimate pleasure if she submitted to the one who had dominated her so thoroughly. She resisted, but her willpower was crumbling rapidly.  
  
“Yes, that’s perfect…” Kali continued to languidly thrust into her daughter. “I’m getting so close now, Blake. I’m going to fill you up with love…and I’m going to fill you up with another baby.” The words made a bolt of pleasure tingle through Blake’s body, radiating out from her eager, fertile womb.   
  
“Another beautiful faunus daughter…another one to keep close while I show her how much mommy loves her, day after day after day…” Blake whimpered, her mother’s presence battering away her psyche, her mind nearly lost in a torrent of passion. She…needed to hold on. She…she needed…needed…  
  
She needed Kali’s cock. She needed Kali’s cum. She needed Kali to love her and own her and  _breed_ her.  
  
The younger faunus girl wrapped her legs around Kali’s hips, trying to encourage her to thrust as deep as she could. Her mom did exactly what she wanted, grinding the tip of her barbed cock into the back of Blake’s womb. It was enough to tip her over the edge. Blake’s mind went blank with pleasure as Kali’s warm seed flooded her womb, heavy hot ropes of her cum making Blake swell and stretch.   
  
Blake spasmed once, then twice,  _knowing_ that Kali’s potent cum had sought out and conquered her most intimate parts, her eggs swimming in her mommy’s seed.  
  
Kali continued to thrust slowly, making Blake milk her for every drop. “There you go…there’s your mommy’s love…”  
  
She leaned forward to kiss her fuck-drunk daughter. “Will you be happy to stay with me now?”  
  
Blake just moaned, unable to form coherent speech. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes. She was going to stay with Kali forever, and be sure to give her plenty more daughters to love.   
  
What other life could she want?


	2. Raven's "Love"

When Yang had lost her battle against Roman’s minion on the train, part of her hadn’t expected to wake up. She’d been saved, though, by Raven. Her mom. After all these years, her mom was finally with her again.  
  
But Raven wasn’t anything like what Yang expected.  
  
She’d grabbed Yang and dragged her back through some kind of portal, leaving the two of them in a bare room with a bed, a solid door, and not much else. “Congratulations, Yang. You managed to make it this long without needing my help. I have to say, I’m  _very_ disappointed in you.” Yang tried to stand up, but Raven had a fistful of her hair and wasn’t letting go. She didn’t want to fight her mom right after meeting her, but if she didn’t have a  _damn_ good reason for this bullshit…  
  
Raven forced Yang down to her knees, pulling her head back so that she was looking at her mother’s red eyes. “I would have been delighted to claim you five years ago, or maybe ten. It would give me enough time to properly train you before you got to breeding age.”  
  
Hang on, before she reached  _wha-_  
  
“It would have been even better if I’d never had to claim you at all, since that would mean you weren’t some kind of weakling who needed to be taken in by someone stronger to survive. But no, you had to fail  _now._ So, instead of slowly and gently giving you my love like I would have when you were little, I’m just going to have to break you in all at once.”  
  
Yang struggling to free herself from Raven’s grip, but it was useless. Her mom’s body was completely unyielding, she might as well have been punching a block of steel. “Just what the  _hell_ are you talking about!?”  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. “And now, Tai didn’t even tell you the rules. The dumb sap probably thought he was protecting you. You don’t need to know exactly what’s going on. All you need to know is that according to my tribe, I owned you from the moment I popped you out. I gave that up, because I had better things to do. Now, I can claim you again because I saved your life, and so your life is once again mine.”  
  
Raven’s clothes hit the ground, her mask tossed carelessly aside to land near the door. Her robe slid off easily, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. She was solidly built. Bigger overall than Yang, with toned muscles from years of dangerous living. Her skin was still fair and smooth, though, despite her fighting experience. Her chest was proportionally the same as Yang’s, and Yang apparently inherited her curvy hips as well.  
  
Something that Yang had most definitely  _not_ inherited, though, was the thick cock and heavy balls in between her legs. When Raven shifted, Yang caught a brief glimpse of a cunt hidden beneath the older woman’s balls, but she was soon far more occupied with the pulsing cockhead that was lifting up to press against her cheek.  
  
Yang fought one last time to free herself. “This is insane!  _You’re_ insane! This whole goddamned tribe is fuc _mmpph!”_  
  
Raven sighed gently as she used her grip on Yang’s hair to pull the blonde further down her cock, forcing her to choke and cough as her own mother raped her throat. “I couldn’t help but think that your mouth could be doing better things right now. At any rate, Yang, you’ll need to get used to this fast.”  
  
She knotted her other hand in Yang’s hair, using the extra grip to force another few inches down her daughters unstretched, virgin throat. “Damn tight…at least I’m going to be the first one to use you.” Raven started bucking her hips, fucking Yang’s mouth and smiling down at her furious glare. “Don’t worry. You’ll accept your mommy’s love soon.”  
  
Yang fought against Raven, but the difference in strength made her efforts useless at best, and counterproductive at worst. Raven used her grip on Yang’s hair to force her to take her mom’s massive down to the base, pressing her chin up against Raven’s churning, heavy balls. Raven looked down at her daughter. “Yang, I want you to focus on this feeling. Get used to it. From now on, my cock should be more at home in your throat than  _air,_ and food is only for when I decide you aren’t worthy of getting a meal of my cum."  
  
She yanked Yang back, letting the brawler heave a few coughing breaths, before taking her throat again. She kept moving, speeding up her rhythm until she was jerking Yang’s head back and forth like a toy, the blonde’s eyes starting to lose focus as her throat was used without any regard for her own pleasure or well being. The tiny gasps of air she managed to suck in were laced with the same taste of her mom’s cock that was currently being permanently burned into her brain.  
  
Raven grunted, somehow increasing the force even more, slamming Yang’s head into her groin like she was trying to batter her into submission, skullfucking the Huntress trainee with ruthless force. Soon after that, she was climaxing, her powerfully twitching cock nearly lifting Yang off her feet as Raven pumped Yang’s stomach full of cum.  
  
She pulled back quickly, though, making sure to let every jet of her seed wash across Yang’s tongue, letting her taste every drop. “Drink up, Yang. Aren’t you happy to finally be getting a taste of mommy’s milk?”  
  
Yang didn’t have a choice but to obey. She felt like she could barely move, and it was either swallow or choke on the thick fluid rapidly filling her mouth in heavy spurts and pulses. Her throat bulged slightly with the size of the gulps she had to take to keep up with Raven, and by the time her mom tapered off her belly was rounded slightly like she was already pregnant.  
  
Raven pulled out of her mouth, then immediately gave Yang a small push, enough to make the stunned and overwhelmed girl fall onto her hands and knees. Raven knelt down behind her, lining her still-hard cock up with Yang’s lower entrances. “Hm, what a choice to make…do I fuck you and knock you up now, or do I enjoy that tight ass of yours before you’re too out of it to clench around me?”  
  
Yang struggled to focus. “Kn-knock me…?”  
  
“Of course. After all, while you might be a worthless fighter, you’re one hell of a cocksleeve. I bet my next daughter will be even better at it than you, if I get to training her early enough. I’ve been meaning to get a new daughter for a while now, and here you are. Womb all nice, unused, and fertile for me.”  
  
Yang shook her head, filling with panic. “N-no, no! You can’t-”  
  
“Telling  _me_ what to do? Congratulations, you’ve just helped me make a decision.”  
  
With that, Raven pressed her massive cock up against Yang’s cunt, and started to force her way inside. Yang shrieked as she was stretched wider than she’d ever even  _considered,_ her body strained to its absolute limits to handle her mother’s desires. Of course, there was one inescapable fact that made it all so, so much worse. It felt  _good._ More than that, it felt  _right._  
  
As much as Yang’s conscious mind was filling with horror and panic, there was a growing part of her that was eagerly accepting her new role as mommy’s property. Every twitch and motion made her feel like she was about to explode in pleasure, the waves of utter ecstasy dulling the sharp pain and threatening to swamp her entirely.  
  
Yang’s entire body jolted when Raven’s cockhead bumped up against her cervix, the flash of total bliss enough to make her eyes drift half closed. Once Raven broke her womb open…she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stay sane. She’d give herself to Raven entirely. B…but…wasn’t that…normal? Daughters should love their mommies, after all, and get filled up with love in return…  
  
Raven thrusted sharply, jabbing at Yang’s cervix and thoroughly shattering her train of thought. Her cock was like a battering ram, pushing through everything that might possibly deny her entry. That tiny opening in the tight ring of muscle stretched  _wide_ open, surrendering to Raven’s cock.  
  
Yang’s eyes flew open, her back arching at the ongoing cascade of sensations as Raven’s cock pushed deeper into her womb, forcing it to reshape itself around her. Yang’s legs twitched, her fingers scrabbled at the floor, and through it all she couldn’t feel anything except Raven’s cock, claiming her utterly.  
  
She hadn’t surrendered completely, though, some parts of her still struggled to resist the incredible pleasure. She wasn’t beaten yet, not entirely.  
  
That only meant that she could fully process Raven’s next statement. “You know…one daughter might not be enough. I think I’ll go for three or four. That little sister of yours, Summer’s kid…I wonder if she’ll squeal when I fuck her like I’m fucking you. Or maybe she’ll just break, she’s not even as tough as you are. And that Schnee girl, I’d love to see one of those high and mighty pricks swollen with my daughters. As for that faunus you’ve got with you…? I’ve always wanted a litter of kittens to play with…”  
  
She rolled her hips, thrusting her cock in and out of Yang’s body, and the blonde’s plea for mercy never made it out of her mouth. “But for now, I suppose I’ll start with you. Ready for mommy’s love?”  
  
Yang wanted to shake her head, to cry out, to fight back…but she couldn’t. And when the powerful jets of cum squirted against her innermost walls, each pulse feeling like an actual blow, Yang climaxed harder than she’d ever had before, the feeling of her womb being fucked and filled simply too much to take.  
  
Raven started pounding into her again, showing no mercy, but Yang only smiled, responding to the best of her ability. How could she be unhappy when she was full of mommy’s love? And soon, everyone else would be, too.


End file.
